1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light and, more particularly, to a colorful light which can provide a fancy decoration.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative lights having a plurality of bulbs arranged in a length of a flexible core are known. In such a light, the flexible core is directly covered with a transparent outer covering that is either colorless or monocolor. The monotony or lack of variety of the decorative light in its color degrades the decoration its may provide.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a colorful decorative light to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a colorful decorative light which can provide a fancy decoration.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.